A sangre fria
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kyoko es una asesina profesional, pero aun en aquel mundo de oscuridad lleno de sangre encontró el amor.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat me pertenece, si me pertenecieran yo seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo *w*

**Nota:** La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno.

**A sangre fría**

Entro en el departamento con facilidad, a estas alturas lo había hecho cientos de veces no era para ella ninguna novedad, había desactivado las alarmas y apago las cámaras de seguridad, su cabello negro largo estaba atado en una coleta alta, llevaba guantes de látex para evitar dejar cualquier huella en el lugar; era una profesional y no podía cometer ningún error, sus brillantes ojos ámbar eran lo único que resaltaba en la oscuridad del lugar. Tenia previsto que el sujeto llegaría en cualquier minuto, solo un poco mas y todo habría terminado. Mientras esperaba la contestadora había sonado dos veces, la primera ocasión al parecer era la novia del hombre que le decía que cenarían con sus padres al día siguiente y el segundo mensaje era de la amante pidiéndole que reservara el domingo exclusivamente para ella. "Que estúpido" se dijo Kyoko, el hombre a quien en esta ocasión tenia que eliminar era Fuwa Sho, el cantante mas pagado en los últimos años, al parecer se había metido con las personas equivocadas y ahora pedían su cabeza, lo perdería todo por un error pero eso ya no era problema de ella, solo cumplía con su deber.

Escucho como la puerta del departamento se habría, se escondió cuidadosamente y espero a que el cantante prendiera las luces, lo observo unos segundo "Era el tipo correcto", salió de su escondite quedando justo enfrente del rubio y rápidamente apunto el arma justo en su cabeza y disparo, la pistola que utilizaba Kyoko tenia silenciador así que no hubo ningún alboroto en el edificio y lo único que se escucho después del disparo fue el golpe seco del cuerpo del cantante al caer. Suspiro cansada por fin había terminado con su trabajo, lo odiaba.

Iba caminando de regreso a su apartamento, su vida no había sido fácil su madre de niña la maltrataba y a los doce años la abandono, estuvo por varios días deambulando por la ciudad sola hasta que una mujer extraña le tendió la mano pero bajo una condición, "Te daré comida y techo, pero a cambio tendrás que aprender un negocio y una vez que entres ya no podrás salir", en ese momento Kyoko estaba desesperada y acepto, la mujer jamás le dijo su nombre verdadero, solo le dijo que la llamara Rose, para Rose el asesinar era un negocio y en ese negocio tenían que entrenar a los sucesores por eso había elegido a Kyoko, cada asesino después de trabajar diez años tenia que entrenar a alguien que serviría como respaldo si algo le sucediera. Rose no fue una mala persona con Kyoko al contrario se preocupaba por ella, solo era estricta en los entrenamientos y en algunos instantes Kyoko sentía a su lado el calor de hogar. Después de haber entrenado dos años Kyoko fue presentada ante el jefe de Rose, unos día después comenzó con sus asesinatos en los primeros Rose la acompañaba para asegurarse que no cometiera ningún error, poco después ya podía trabajar sola. Tres años después de ser presentada oficialmente y de que comenzara a trabajar, Rose salió un día del departamento y no volvió, tres días después de su desaparición se entero que había muerto.

-Bienvenida, ¿Como estuvo tu día?- escucho la voz de su novio apenas y entro al departamento, no se dio cuenta de cuando había llegado.

-Bien, supongo- respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, solo se sentía protegida estando entre sus brazos, solo estando a su lado se permitía mostrarse débil.

-Todo terminara algún día Kyoko- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, acciones como esa hacían que Kyoko se sintiera pequeña.

-Yo solo deseo que tu estés siempre a mi lado- un pequeño sonrojo se extendió por su rostro, le había tocado crecer demasiado rápido pero aun conservaba aquellos pequeños gestos inocentes.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca dudes de eso, eres mi razón de vivir- la miro directamente a los ojos durante varios segundos en los que ámbar y esmeralda se mezclaron, lentamente se fue acercando a ella y la beso, al principio fue un beso tierno casi como una caricia, pero conforme pasaron los segundos se volvió demandante, como si ambos suplicaran que ese beso los hiciera sentir vivos, deseando alejarse unos momentos de la realidad y enfrascarse en un mundo donde solo existieran ellos dos.

"Nunca te enamores, este negocio no lo permite" era una de la primeras reglas que le dijo Rose apenas y entro, era la única regla que había desobedecido. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, Kuon también era un asesino y lo había visto en varias ocasiones en la oficina de "El jefe" (jamás decía su nombre), al principio no se acercaba a él pero después de la muerte de Rose habían sido asignado para llevar a cabo juntos un trabajo, en un comienzo Kuon dudaba de las capacidades de Kyoko pero cuando ella le salvo la vida en un momento de descuido acepto su error y a partir de ese día su relación fue mas estrecha. Poco después se dieron cuenta que gracias al mundo que habían elegido no podían andarse con rodeos y confesaron sus sentimientos, ambos eran personas solas que encontraron su complemento perfecto, eran dos almas rotas que se amaban ciegamente.

Esa noche, como todas las noches en que alguno de los dos había tenido un trabajo durmieron abrazados, dándose la calidez y la seguridad que tanto necesitaban, cada uno era el ancla del otro para no sumergirse completamente en la oscuridad, para Kuon sentir a su lado a esa chica de apariencia frágil era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo; gracias a ella no había caído en la locura y para Kyoko los brazos de Kuon eran lo único que no le permitían saltar al abismo y darse por vencida.

Sabían que sus días estaban contados y que pronto alguien vendría por sus vidas, pero no tenían miedo ya que estaban con la persona amada, su único deseo era que después de que el fin llegara, después de que pagaran por todos los crímenes que habían cometido, sus almas se reencontraran y así poder estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

Fin.

No se de donde salió esto o_O yo solo quiero que Kyoko y Kuon estén juntos :3

Espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenme un comentario y si no les gusto también (así me dan un escarmiento y no vuelvo a escribir este tipo de cosas XD)

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
